Lands of Zagrat
Northern Lands Some of the oldest civilizations can be found in the northern parts of the world. The most notable population are the elves, who found the cold and thick forests to be perfect homes for their isolated and hidden societies. Kintala In this frozen land exists the most northern peak of the world. Known for its icy palaces, frozen forests, and peaceful people. The Kintalans usually keep to themselves but are very hospitable to visitors. Enlna'mor Also known as Elf Land. It is a cold and vast land of seemingly never-ending forest that stretches out from the southern tip to the large northeastern mountain landscapes. The cities and towns of this kingdom are built within the woods to maintain the integrity of the great forest. The First Elves lived here and many elves still do. Comos Much of Comos is covered in ice with the exception of its southeastern region, which has a thick forest containing some of the oldest and largest trees of the realm. Gary Named after the first human Gary, it is a land of abundant plains, fields, hills, and valleys. It also contains one of the largest and oldest cities in the world. New Garyton was founded, built, and is still ruled by humans. Ahvos Formerly a single piece of land, Ahvos was split into three during the climax of the Primordial War. The three islands are filled with stony landscapes and treacherous mountains. The unnatural splitting of the land caused many of the mountains to have irregular shapes and peaks that go past the sky. Crying Isles An archipelago west of Gary. The islands have varied characteristics. There are forests, swamps, mountains, volcanoes, beaches, and canyons. Vados The most diverse of all the northern lands in terms of geography. Mountains and forests in the north that thin into the jungles, swamps, plains, valleys and dry-lands in the south. The largest collection of Dwarves reside here. Southern Lands The largest and most ruthless empires came from the southern side of the world. It boasts vast landscapes of everlasting wealth; many rulers found themselves always wanting more. Eventually like everything else, their rule came to an end. Ontos Usually called the little Ontosia. Ontos is mostly a desert landscape with portions of it being arid land. Of course, there are a few lovely oases here and there. It is known for its wide variety of delicacies. Ontosia Sometimes called The Big Ontos. It boasts a much larger desert hiding old secrets of past empires. The first dragons were said to be born here. Very few people reside within its southern tip. C'aroutha Sometimes referred to as the C'arouthan Badlands, it has the largest volcanoes in the world. The northern point of the land remains uninhabited after a volcano had erupted in the area, wiping out the society that lived there. Majority of the land is arid. Many small towns can still be found near its colder southern portions. Tuhundurja The language from which its name came from is lost, but in the common tongue it is called, "the Frigid Wreath." Named after its unforgiving frozen tundra landscape, only a few areas of these islands are actually habitable. Life is most difficult in the coldest part of the realm.